Reuse of cartridge cases of rifle and pistol ammunition rounds for purposes of economy is popular. Careful reconditioning of the cartridge case can permit reuse at least several times. The cartridge case is commonly made of brass. When assembled the mouth of the case is crimped to hold the bullet. Upon discharge the cartridge case can be stretched resulting in a case length exceeding a permissable limit. For reuse the case is normally resized. This also can result in a case length exceeding a permissable limit. It is necessary to trim the case to achieve the desired length. The trimming procedure causes the edge of the mouth of the case to be left significantly burred both on the inside and the outside. For reuse the burrs must be removed. Both the outer and the inner edges of the mouth must be beveled. The inner edge must be beveled for the receipt of the bullet and the outer edge for insertion of the cartridge in the gun. This can be done manually by a small hand tool of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,550,482 issued June 26, 1968 to Lee. The tool is hollow and has a conical tip with a slot forming diametrically opposed inner and outer cutting edges. The outer cutting edges remove the burrs from the inside of the mouth of the cartridge case and leave a bevel. To remove the burrs on the outer edge of the mouth of the case, the tool is turned around and the mouth of the case is inserted into the tool to a point of contact with the inner cutting edges. The tool is axially rotated to remove the burrs on the outer edge of the case. In addition, upon reconditioning of a cartridge case the primer pocket must be cleaned of residue from detonation of gunpowder.